


Real Name

by TransLucyMTF



Category: RWBY
Genre: FTM, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Minor Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: For as long as Ruben can remember something has felt off. Ruben can't remember a time when he has ever felt right in his body. One day Ruben finds out that he isn't really a guy but instead is a girl. Ruby decides to discard her birth name and goes with ruby, growing up her dad had told her that if she had been born a girl her name would have been Ruby. Now that  Ruby knows the truth about herself the biggest problem she faces is telling those that she loves the truth about herself.The Story starts with Ruben not knowing that she is trans and will eventually show her start to transition and start to telling all her friends and family.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day like usual at Beacon except today Professor Oobleck was going over a subject that would probably upset some people, but would also help some of his students. 

Professor Oobleck like usual was standing at the front of his room preparing for his students to arrive. He was already going over what to say and how to say it, he knew that this was a topic that he needed to be careful on. Especially since he knows that he wished that when he was a student that he had gotten a lecture like this one. 

Today the history lesson was all about the LGBT Riots and Raids that shook Remnant. As well as discussing more modern news on the topic. For him this was a topic that was very close to home, since after all he was in the community and if he had to bet this was a topic that some of his students cared about as well rather they knew it or not. 

Meanwhile in team RWBY's dorm.

Like Usual Ruben was in the restroom getting ready for the day. "Another day full of fun with my team, and another day of hating myself." Ruben whispered to himself while putting on the school uniform which felt extremely unconformable to him. He has no idea why but he would rather be wearing the female school uniform. "If i was to even mention this though I would be seen as a freak" Ruben whispered to himself with a small frown. "What is wrong with me, I've always hated my body, why do I look at girl clothes the way that I do? Why am I like this? Why am I a freak?" Ruben once again whispered to himself while a small tear made its way down his cheek.

Ruben wipes it off his face knowing that he can't have his team suspecting anything is going on. "What would they all think of me, if they knew the thoughts that I had. What would happen to our team if they thought they had a freak for a leader? I can't let that happen" Ruben confidently whispered to himself knowing that he had to be strong for his team. 

Having finished everything he needed to do Ruben exited the restroom.  
Ruben is greeted by Weiss sitting down on her bunk bed, Yang and Blake sitting together on Blake's bed. His teammates get up when they see Ruben get out of the restroom. 

"Well Team RWBY are we all ready to get to class" Ruben said with a voice full of excitement facing his three teammates. "We were all ready, we've just been waiting for you dunce, I swear you take as long as we do to get ready." Weiss said with a scowl and a tone of disappointment. "Well Weiss like I've told you before Rube's had always been like this, never been any other way" Yang says with a tone of protection in her voice and a small smile. "Hate to brake up this up but if we don't leave know we'll be late for class." Blake says in what Ruben would swear is the most monotone voice he has ever heard. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's get going Team RWBY" 

Professor's Oobleck class (10 seconds before class starts)  
Professor Oobleck was prepared to count Team RWBY as late with only 10 seconds remaining Team RWBY ran into the classroom. Ruben yelling "Sorry Professor Oobleck we didn't mean to be this late" while running to his seat. Professor Oobleck always knew that Team RWBY wasn't exactly the best team at getting to class early but they had never been this close to being late.

This for sure surprised him but never the-less he was happy that they made it on time. "Yes Yes, but don't make this a habit young man, you need to set an example for your team." Professor Oobleck said with a stern voice. 

"Well now that everyone is hear it's time to begin. Today's lesson is one that very much has to do with issues going on currently, and aren't focused on enough. In the past there were some riots over this issue, but those are far in few between. It seems as if most do peaceful protests across Remanent, and just recently there was some very good news for those that are affected by this issue. Would anyone like to guess what it is" Professor Oobleck said with what seemed to be more emotion than he usually had. 

Professor Oobleck was hopping to see several students raising their hands but instead he only found a few, Ruben Rose, Velvet Scarlatina, Blake Belladonna. Now despite what Blake might think the professor's at the Beacon aren't stupid he and every teacher knows that she is a fauns. 

 

[Well more than likely Blake and Velvet are going to try to mention the white fang somehow, so I'm interested to see what Ruben has to say] Professor Oobleck thinks with a small smile making a way to his face. Meanwhile Ruben is thinking [Blake and Velvet are thinking about the fauns, and I get the sentiment, but As far as i'm aware there hasn't really been any real big wins recently for the fauns. I just hope I'm correct I don't want to embarrass myself]. 

"Ah well I was hoping more of you would try to guess, none the less Mr. Rose would you mind taking a guess." Oobleck says while running back and forth. "Well I know that recently in Mistral they just made Gay Marriage legal, does it have anything to do with that." Ruben said with a voice that didn't portray any confidence, in fact the opposite. "That's exactly what I was looking for Mr. Rose good job." Professor Oobleck said while rushing to the board. 

At the Board Professor Oobleck started to write all over it while saying " Today we are going over what many consider to be the first huge LGBT Riot in Kingdom of Vale forty nine years ago. The Dust Wall Riots, was a riot between police and gay right activists outside the Dust Wall Inn which was of course a gay bar." During all of that Professor Oobleck was of course drinking his signature coffee.

Professor Oobleck turned and looked at the class and said "49 years ago gay bar's weren't legal in the kingdom of Vale but they were places of refuges for gay men and lesbians and of course Trans. However many gay bar's were subject to police harassment and when the police tried to harass this club it ended in violence." 

"Now thankfully the kingdom of Mistral, The Kingdom of Vacuo, and the Kingdom of Vale allow gay marriage, however the kingdom of Atlas still doesn't." Oobleck said with a sad tone and a frown on his face but continued to talk "However while things have been getting better for the Gay community, it seems as if the T in LGBT has been getting ignored." Unlike the other comments it was obvious to everyone that Oobleck was visibly shaken by this. 

"Does anyone in this class want to tell me what the T in LGBT means?" Oobleck asked his class hoping to see his students raise there hands. Several students raised their hands among them was Cardin Winchester, Lie Ren, and Velvet Scarlatina. [Surprised to see Cardin would know, he isn't the brightest student of mine but my job is to turn them into the best hunters that vale will have} professor Oobleck thinks before calling on Cardin. "Yes Cardin what does the T stand for?" Oobleck asks with a small hopeful tone that Cardin will take this seriously just to hear Cardin say "Doesn't it mean Tranny. It does refer to those disgusting Tranny's doesn't it. " 

The entire class knew that Cardin could be terrible but everyone still expected him to be better than this. "Cardin Winchester the T stands for Transgender, not tranny. Tranny has been a word used to hate against them and isn't acceptable int his class nor this school. I'll see you after class." Oobleck yells with fiery emotion. This shocks the class since this is the first time that they have not only heard him yell but heard him talk with such emotion. Cardin didn't dare say anything back and he knew that he was probably lucky getting only a detention. 

"Sir if I may Some of us don't know what Transgender means or anything about it, can you explain it to the rest of us" Ruben's voice came out of the crowd to ask this question. "Yes, yes I can, You see gender is a lot more complicated than some will want you to believe. Gender has nothing to do with one's sex, a persons sex is what genitalia they have while a person's gender is the mind that they have. So while One can be born the male sex that person could be a female, non-binary, etc. Gender is huge and complicated, transgender people have gender dysphoria which is when the assigned sex at birth doesn't match their gender identity." Professor Oobleck said everything in a very careful manner making sure that he said everything correct. 

Meanwhile Ruben has just had a major thought [Is..... that What i am. Am I transgender, I mean it makes so much sense, but how can I make sure, I'll ask after school, don't want to draw any attention to myself right now.] 

The Bell Rings letting everyone out of class for their next class, but before Team Ruben left he made sure to ask Professor Oobleck something important. "Professor Oobleck may I come after school I have a question about today's lecture?" Ruben asked in a very small voice that Oobleck was not used to hearing from Ruben. "Why yes of course you can Ruben." Oobleck said with a sincere voice. 

After School 

"I need to speak to a teacher about an assignment you all can go back to the dorms without me." Ruben told his teammates hoping that none of them asked which teacher he was going to see, after all he never went to go ask a teacher about an assignment so they might suspect something is happening. 

"Hmmm you are actually going to ask a teacher for help, never did I think you would do that. Look's like the world is ending." Weiss said in a teasing manner. "Well it's certainly a good thing to be going to get help instead of not. So I say we encourage him. Lets get going Yang, Weiss." Blake said surprising everyone with her words, "Yeah what Blake said let's get going." Yang said with a small smile on her face. 

Ruben leaves as well heading towards Professor Oobleck's classroom where she finds him writing something down on the board. Right as Ruben is about to speak Oobleck looks up and says "Ah right no time Ruben, so why did you want to see me?". "Well you see I ... that is.. I wanted to.." Ruben had trouble getting the question to come out of his mouth. "Ruben there is no need to be shy, right now it is only you and me and whatever you say will not leave this room." Oobleck says with one of the most sincere voices he swears he has ever heard in his life. "WellIMeanhowdoesoneknowiftheyaretransgenderbecasueithinkimightbe" Ruben says very fast, in a way that even Oobleck couldn't understand and he speaks very fast. 

"May you please repeat that I couldn't understand what you said Ruben." Oobleck responds in a very confused manner. Ruben sighs and then says "I think I might be trans and I want to know how does one know for sure that they are". Out of everything Professor Oobleck never thought that Ruben would ask him this but he was very proud of Ruben or whatever her new name would be for taking the first step. "Well let me tell you my experience shall I. I am trans as well, I was always uncomfortable with my body, I hated having to wear skirts, put on make up, being called a girl, so at the time I thought I was just a tomboy but it was a lot more than that. I was always a boy, rather I knew it or not, and eventually I came to realize that. Look if you think you are trans than you are, know legally in order to start transitioning you need to see a gender therapist who will 100% confirm that you are transgender and give you permission to see a doctor and start getting hormones. Now I know what you're thinking it's stupid that you have to see a therapist and I thought that to, but it's a necessary step. But I think I'm getting ahead of myself, you just figured this out and there are other steps you need to figure out fist. Like many I discarded my birth name and found a name that Suits me far better. Do You have a new name you would like to try out?" Professor Oobleck went on a a huge talk and asked her a huge important question. 

"Ruby, my name is Ruby Rose, and I'm trans." Ruby said with huge confidence. Ruby had never felt this happy and this scared at the same time. But Ruby knew that she had finally found her true self and she couldn't be more happy. 

"What a nice name Ms. Rose, now there are a lot of things you need to know" Professor Oobleck said. Hearing the Ms. just made Ruby incredibly happy that she just ran into Oobleck and hugged him and said "Thank you sir." while crying. "Not a problem Ms. Rose" Oobleck responded and when they got out of the hug he explained to her everything else she needed to know, like HTR, surgery, etc. When Ruby had to go she asked him "How.. I mean what should I tell my teammates." "Well that depends on you and how you want to approach them. I recommend to go the simple route by just telling them face to face." Oobleck responded. 

"I'll think about it, but thank you Professor Oobleck, I know who I really am know thanks to you." Ruby says while moving to exit the class. "It was my pleasure" Oobleck says while smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did indeed base the Dust Wall Riot on the famous StoneWall Riot in America. If you want more information on the StoneWall Riot than here's a link to an article. https://www.britannica.com/event/Stonewall-riots
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I certainly put a lot of effort into it


	2. Thoughts and The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes some time to focus on her thoughts and finds out about the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> Forgot to put this disclaimir in the first Chapter So here it is now. I Don't Own RWBY. RoosterTeeth owns RWBY. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also from now on Italics are thoughts.

As Ruby Rose exited the classroom, a thought appeared in her head  _"I was so excited about hanging out with my team that I never thought to see if there was any clubs here"_. Ruby realized that if Professor Ozpin was like her that there was no way that other students at the school weren't as well. 

As Ruby was thinking about this she wasn't really paying any attention to what was in front of her and ended up running into another student. Ruby fell down on her back while the other student fell down on top of her. 

"Ow ow ow ow, sorry for that I wasn't really paying attention" Ruby said with a voice full of worry.

"No Problem, Ruben" the student said while standing up and offered her hand to Ruby.

This was the first time Ruby could actually see who she ran into it was a student with long brown hair with eyes that matched it and a pair of rabbit ears.The student was surprisingly not wearing her uniform instead was wearing a simple brown shirt and a brown skirt.  

Ruby took her hand and  with a voice full of embarrassment while blushing said "Thanks, and once again sorry I was in deep thought". 

"What were you thinking about" Velvet asked. She titled her head to the side with a voice full of curiosity. 

Ruby looked at Velvet her first thought was to lie and to hide her thoughts as she was planning on doing from the rest of her teammates as well but then thought back to Professor Oobleck and how he had no problem telling her. 

_He probably wouldn't care about telling anyone. The only reason why he didn't tell everyone else is probably because he doesn't think it matters. If he can live the way he does than I shouldn't live in fear of telling others._

"Well I was thinking about joining a club, I don't know if the school has one but If they do then I would want to join the LGBT Club." Ruby said. Ruby was proud of herself for being able to get that out but was also embarrassed and a little bit worried about what Velvet was thinking. 

Ruby expected Velvet to react in shock but was instead greeted with a face full of joy. "Did I hear that correctly? If So than Wow that's amazing. If so then are you gay? Are you Bi? Are you just questioning? What made you realize? Is that what you were discussing with Professor Oobleck? Oh and if you do join we would be glad to have you." Velvet said in a rushed tone that Ruby could barely make out.

"Ah Ah......." Ruby was in shock and didn't know how to respond to all of Velvet's responding. Ruby went to organize her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked at her and saw Coco who was wearing a pair of stylish heels, dark black trousers, a drape of black skirt that is hanging onto her right side, and a brown shirt that had a white bunny that said the bunny belongs to me. 

"Honey what did I say about rambling like this, don't you remember Sadeth." Coco said with a smirk and a tone that gave off the impression that she was having fun with Velvet. 

Velvet turned so red that Ruby could have mistaken her for her cape. "Sorry, I was just so excited, Ruben wants to join our club." Velvet said with a huge smile on her face.

Coco on the inside always melted when she saw Velvet's smile. Coco moved to join Velvet and was hugging her from her behind. "That's okay honey but how about you let him speak" she said with a calm voice that made velvet calm down. 

Both looked at Ruby and waited for her to speak. "Well yes you did hear that correctly I am thinking about joining the club, and that is what i was discussing with Professor Oobleck, he was helping me find out about myself." Ruby said very softly which was out of character for her. 

Coco in a very soft and understanding voice said "You don't have to tell us what you are but if you join the club just know that we have a strict no outing rule. This means that everyone in the club cannot tell anybody else about another club members sexuality, gender, etc without their permission.". 

Velvet looked at Ruby and said to her. "Neither me nor Coco will tell anyone else so don't worry." To say the very least Ruby had never had this much attention on her and was getting emotional. 

"Okay I'll tell you" Ruby said with a voice full of confidence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the wiki Coco with Heels is 6 Feet Tall. Ruby in this version was obviously born a guy which means she's going to be taller than she is from the show. According to the wiki she's about 5'2. I decided to make Ruby about 5'7.


	3. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby decides to join the club, but it doesn't meet till the next day. Can Ruby and her Team calmly get through their study session without getting into a fight? Can Ruby lie to everyone she knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Views in this fan fiction do not reflect Rooster Teeth. All Views in this are simply my own Views. 
> 
> I Don't own RWBY, RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth.

As Ruby went to answer she could piratically feel her heart beating so fast that it threatened to come out of her chest. Ruby couldn't help it all the confidence she had a second ago was slipping away and fast. Before her confidence could get away she had to get it off her chest if she didn't then she didn't think she would ever be able to. 

"I'm Transgender and my names not Ruben it's Ruby" Ruby said in a soft voice that Coco wasn't able to hear but Velvet was due to her being a faunus. 

Before Coco could ask what Ruby said Velvet ran up to Ruby and pulled her in a big tight hug. "Oh that's so amazing, never let anyone say other wise." Velvet said with a huge smile on her face.

Ruby tried not to let confidence get away so while Velvet was hugging her she looked at Coco and in a voice that Coco would actually be able to hear said "I'm Trans, and my name is Ruby."

Coco for a quick second had a look of shock but that quickly turned into a smile. Not one of Coco's typical mischievous smiles but one of her more rare smiles that are typically only reserved for Velvet. It was a smile full of care and understanding. 

Coco quickly made her way over to the two of them and joined the hug. After a while the three of them let go and started to talk again. 

"Well you are certainly welcome to join our club. Just say the word and you are in." Velvet said enthusiastically. 

"Yeah I'm in when does the club meet." Ruby asked with a voice that held uncertainty but also strangely held a voice full of conviction. Coco had no doubt that Ruby needed to be in this club, and that it would help Ruby with any self confidence issues that she would face in the future or is facing now. 

Coco went to Velvet's side and put her arms around Velvet. Coco then proceeded to say "Well Good News is that the club meets once a week, depending on the week the day changes. But good thing for you is that this week were meeting Tomorrow."

"Oh and Don't worry it's only for an hour after school it won't take that much of your day. Also I'll meet up with you after class tomorrow and I can show you were it is." Velvet said while she was leaning into Coco. Velvet and Coco rarely showed this much affection outside. 

"That sounds great. I'll meet up with you tomorrow but I got to go. Can't have my Team wondering Where I am. Heaven knows that Weiss already has more than enough reasons to get mad at me." Ruby yelled while she ran away with her semblance to her team's dorm. 

While Ruby was running to her team's dorm room she ran into another student unfortunately this tended to happen a lot. Despite constant lectures by not only Weiss but her entire team she couldn't help herself. 

"Ow Sorry about that, I should really learn to pay attention" Ruby said while she got up. As Ruby looked down she saw that it was non other than her first friend that she made at Beacon Jaune Arc. As well looking around her she saw that she was indeed in front of her dorm room. 

Ruby Bent down and lent her hand to Jaune who took it to get back up. "No Problem Ruben. But yeah you really should learn to pay attention don't you remember what happened when you ran into Nora a few weeks ago" Jaune said with a voice full of concern and a face full of fear. 

"Yeah I most definitely remember, me and Nora were forced to clean up everything after all. " Ruby said clearly embarrassed as her face was becoming more red. 

"Any reason you were in such a rush?" Jaune asked with genuine curiously in his voice. 

Ruby thought to herself if she should tell Jaune the truth about herself but in the end decided that if she was going to tell her friends she would want to do it all at the same time. 

"I was just rushing to my dorm room. Don't want to be late to our study session. After all Weiss always yells at me, I don't want her to think I've been avoiding this week's session." Ruby said with a timid soft voice, not soft enough that Jaune couldn't hear but soft enough to where Jaune could still hear it. 

"Ah that figures wouldn't want to give the ice queen a reason to be more cold than she already is right" Jaune said with a humorous tone. The both of them just laughed out loud at the mention of Weiss's signature nickname. 

"Well it was nice talking to you but I seriously do need to get this over with." Ruby said while she walked over to her dorm room.

"Yeah it was nice talking to you." Jaune said while he entered his team's dorm room. 

As Ruby Rose entered her dorm room the first thing she saw was Blake and Yang sitting down on their own beds, while Weiss was walking in circles around the room with what was obviously a very angry expression on her face. 

The First thought to pop up in Ruby's mind was to run away and hope that Weiss Doesn't catch her. However the second thought that appeared in her mind was that she had already done much scarier things today that the idea of facing Weiss wasn't actually that scary. 

"Team RWBY I am back, sorry for being late, I got sidetracked talking to Velvet and Coco." Ruby said in a very confident voice. Ruby thought that it was best to just tell her team the truth. She could've said that she was still talking to Oobleck but thought that lies don't help the team at all. 

"I Should Strangle you Dolt!" Weiss yelled while pointing her finger at Ruben. "Well at least he's back so he can at least begin." Blake quickly said obviously not wanting this to turn into something bigger. 

So Team RWBY went over all their notes that they had taken through the day and some things from yesterday. However it seemed that Weiss was staying clear of the discussion that Oobleck had today about the LGBT. 

"Well I think that covers all that we need to go over" Weiss said while she closed her notebook's and textbooks. However before Weiss could say that the session was over Yang interrupted with "No It's not we haven't even gone over what Professor Oobleck said today."

"Why would we though. I see no reason why we would talk about something that doesn't even matter. Frankly I feel our time was wasted today." Weiss said with her typical tone that was just full of arrogance. 

"Because it does matter. As much as anything else. Like the faunus they have been treated horribly." Yang said back with a surprising tone of anger.

"Weiss Even I know that this needs to be discussed." Blake said very calmly obviously trying to bring the conversation back down. 

"Yeah I agree with Blake. A Great way to start is to begin with every one's opinion on the LGBT+ community. I say we go over each letter and our opinion on it." Ruby interjected trying to help Blake. 

"I'll start first to help everyone out. I think The L and G are amazing. The fact that they can face the world along side the person that they love and not care what anyone says because they have their soulmate with them is amazing!! People in the B just have more options than everyone else and that's amazing. And Lastly I think that anyone that is Trans is amazing. The fact that they can face the world and say that this is who they are and do that with no fear is amazing!!" Ruby quickly said in a voice full of excitement and happiness. 

"Ditto" Blake calmly said. Blake simply didn't feel the need to say anything else as Ruby simply much covered everything that she felt about the LGBT+ community. 

"Ahhh that's my little Bro." Yang said while walking to Ruby and putting her arm around his head while her other hand was rubbing his head. 

"Please let go Yang this is embarrassing" Ruby said while her face was quickly lighting up like a tomato. 

"Well Ruben made good points but I'm sorry a man is a man, and a woman is a woman. Trans People are just crazy, nothing can change my mind on that" Weiss said with what seemed to be disgust in her voice. 

"WELL YOUR WRONG!!! US TRANSGENDER PEOPLE HAVE IT ROUGH WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!!" Ruby yelled out to the entire team's surprise. 

Ruby quickly realizing what she said runs out of their room leaving the rest of her team to process what Ruby had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know I'm evil for leaving this chapter off their. 
> 
> I'm going to try to finish this Fic before September begins. Also if you have any Fan Fictions you would like to see where I turn a character Trans put your suggestions in the comments below, make sure to include many because while I have read a lot of books, played a lot of games, watched a lot of movies, tv shows, and anime. I haven't seen/read/played everything. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. A Wise Old Man once said To Face your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ruby and Weiss have their fight Ruby runs into a teacher who has helped her out before with advice. See How Team WBY reacts to what Ruby Said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so Long to get this chapter out. I was bombarded by school work and by life in general. I do Plan on finishing this story up before the end of the year and I have decided to extend this fan fic by a few more chapters instead of the original five that I had planed out.

As soon as Ruby ran out of her dorm room she couldn't focus on what was in front of her as she was just crying. _I shouldn't have said anything, now Weiss probably thinks that I"m a freak, Yang and Blake probably also think that I'm disgusting. I Knew that I shouldn't have said anything but I couldn't help it Weiss was just so mean._ Ruby thought as she was running down the halls of Beacon Academy. 

 

Of course to be expected Ruby ended up running into someone yet again, this time however it wasn't another student.  "Sorry for that, I've got to go" Ruby said as she got up and she started to move on not wanting to talk to anyone right now. 

 

"Ruben Rose how many times do I need to tell you" The person started to say as he got up but stopped when Ruby turned around. The Professor saw something that he knew was just wrong to see Ruby was crying. "What happened Ruben? Are You okay?" the Professor said while he slowly moved towards Ruby.  "Is it so wrong to want to be yourself Professor Ozpin" Ruby asked while she started to cry more and more.

 

 "In Life there will always be those who don't understand others, Who can't understand others Ruben. I've lived a long life Ruben, I've had friends of mine get hurt by others just because they were different. This hurt or abuse was sometimes physical but the worst type of hurt they endured was emotional bullying." Ozpin said while he put his arm around Ruby and started to lead her away to a balcony so that way they couldn't be interrupted by anyone. "

 

What would your friends do Professor?" Ruby asked wondering how your supposed to get over this terrible feeling. "Well they did what they had to Ruben. My friends realized that they were in control of their life. They were aloud to make decisions about who they were and that decision wasn't up to anyone else." Ozpin responded to Ruby with that signature voice of his that just gave out a mysterious vibe.

 

Ozpin looked at Ruby in the eyes and told Ruby "They faced their fears and took control of their lives. I can tell you right now that they are more happy now then they were before. I don't know what's going on with your life Ruben and you don't have to tell me but you can't be afraid of what others have to say about you, never let someone control you."

 

Ruby knew that while Ozpin was certainly mysterious he had never let her down before.  Before Ruby knew it everything that she wanted to say just came out of her lips before she could stop herself. "Professor I'm Transgender and I just accidentally told my team that after Weiss kept going on and on about how she hated Trans People. I couldn't help myself, what Weiss was saying was terrible. I don't understand how someone could be that mean towards anyone in general. Can you please stop calling me Ruben I hate that name instead can you please call me Ruby?" 

 

"If that's what you wish Ruby. Some people are just misguided Ruby and they need a push to be able to understand that of which they do not understand. Your teammate Weiss comes from the one Kingdom that still legally discriminates against Transgender people Ruby. It will be hard for her to understand but you and your friends will be able to help her understand. I know that you can help her understand if I didn't I wouldn't have put her in a team with Blake." Ozpin tells Ruby that with a smile on her face hoping that it will help her understand what she needs to do. 

 

"Thanks for the advice professor. It always seems like you have the best advice in the world Professor Ozpin. It will probably be awkward but i'll head on back to my dorm and me and my teammates will have a long conversation." Ruby told Ozpin with a bright smile covering her face. Ruby Quickly ran away to her dorm with a small bit of hope in her. 

 

"You still haven't changed Ozpin helping students who are confused, giving them the exact same story that you always give them." a voice from behind Ozpin said with a small laugh. "I have no idea what your talking about Glynda, i just do what is required of me." Ozpin responds with a lie that doesn't fool Glynda. 

 

\-------Earlier in Team Rwby's Dorm.----

 

As Ruby ran out of the dorm all three of them were left with this uneasy feeling that they had only once felt before. This feeling was exactly how they felt when Blake and Weiss had their fight. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you Ice Queen!!" Yang Yelled out as she took a few steps towards Weiss. "What's wrong with me! I think you should be asking that to Ruben not me! After all that Freak just told us that he's a tranny!" Weiss yelled out in response towards Yang's questions. "What did you just call my brother!!!" Yang yelled out as her semblance activated. 

 

Blake very quickly stepped in the middle of what would very quickly become a fight. She started by hitting Weiss as hard as she could and simultaneously pushed yang away. "Both of you need to calm down. **We** don't have all the details. Weiss You need to shut up your not helping by being a trans-phobic idiot, and as for you Yang we don't need any panicking right now."

 

"Fine but you know that Weiss deserves more than a simple punch." Yang says as her semblance starts to go down "Well you didn't need to hit me to calm her down." Weiss says as she rubs her cheek which is bright red from the Punch. 

 

"Frankly Weiss I think I should've hit you harder so just be grateful. And Yang while she certainly deserved more we need to calm down and talk about what just happened." Blake says while glaring towards the both of them which makes the both of them back down. 

 

As Blake was about to speak she swear she heard talking behind their door to their room. So she went to the door and opened it up. As the door opened Jaune and Nora fell over as they both had their ears to the door. Standing up was both Ren and Pyrrha who just looked exhausted from their teammates. Of Course all four of them were in their Pj's. 

 

Pyrrha was the first one to say anything "sorry about this but we heard shouting and Got Worried." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next Chapter see the converstation between Team WBY and Team JNPR. And See what happens when Ruby interrupts their conversation.


	5. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR Finds out what is happening with Team RWBY. Ruby returns to find Jnpr and WBY talking to each other about her and they all have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone Sorry for the long Wait, I hope everyone had good holidays. Happy New Years everybody, lets hope 2019 is a great year. Also I'm so so sorry for taking this long to write this. Even though I've been on winter break for a week or two I've been busy with friends and family and haven't gotten the chance to write. I have a lot of prompts that I need to write for Doctor Who but before I get to those I want to finish this Fic. Also Volume 6 of Rwby has been amazing, I can't believe how good this volume is. I am planning on doing some Fics of rwby in the future some might take place in volume 6 while others might be in an AU sort of situation.   
> Once again I don't own RWBY, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

While the three of them shouldn't have been in shock at seeing team JNPR at their door they still were. This wasn't the first time that JNPR had gotten worried about them, vice versa would also happen of course. After all the two teams were very close to each other and worried when it seemed like the other team was fighting or going through something bad. Though while saying that it did so happen that JNPR would do this more then RWBY since JNPR hardly ever got in fights. 

If one were to ask Ren why this was the case he would just look at you straight in the eyes and say "Pyrrha ." and then he would walk away. Everyone else in the team except for Pyrrha would also tell you that, in case if you wondering Pyrrha would tell you it was because of Jaune's amazing leadership. If you would look into her eyes while saying that you would see tiny little hearts in them but she would deny it if you confronted her about it. 

After taking in the shock of seeing them one of the team members finally decided to speak and it was surprisingly Blake. Blake over the course of her time at Beacon had started to realize that sometimes it's best to actually trust your friends and relay on them. So instead of lying to them she actually decided to tell them the truth. "Sorry for the shouting, and before you ask yes we're fighting each other and this concerns Ruben." Blake said while she moved to Nora and Janue helping Nora up while Jaune was helped up by Pyrrha. 

Yang Finally getting over the shock said "I think it's best if you all come in and we close this door. I'd rather no one else hear this." Having said that team JNPR Realized that this must have been serious and Ren and Pyrrha who were still outside walked inside their room while Yang closed the door behind them. While Weiss had finally gotten over her shock she was actually starting to feel a little guilty realizing that maybe she was wrong once again about something. It was entirely possible for her to be wrong after all it's not like she hasn't been wrong before.  Weiss sat down on her bed, while Yang and Blake sat down on Blakes bed. Team JNPR was still next to the door but were standing next to each other. 

Jaune thought of Ruben as his best friend at Beacon after all the two of them were team leader buddies. The two of them had a bond that was more friendly then anything else, and if everyone else in his team was yelling this badly at each other then he was pretty worried about what had happened.

Ren was worried as well while his friendship was different with Ruben's then Jaunes was he still cared about him. Surprisingly Ren had found a common ground with Ruben, the two of them would often find themselves at the Library. At first Ren was surprised to see Ruben there but was still glad as this became a thing that only the two of them shared together. Ruben as it turned out loved to read fiction books but hated to read anything that wasn't fiction. So the two of them would just sit together in the Library together sometimes with snacks and just read together in silence. 

Nora of course was worried for her friend who was almost as energetic as her. Ruben and her would often do silly little competitions with each other to see who would beat the other one. Some of the competitions were obvious who would win but that didn't matter to them, all that mattered is that they were having fun. 

As for Pyrrha she was worried of course but her connection to Ruben would probably surprise everyone. The two of them would actually catch each other at the school gym quite a lot. Most hunters and huntresses in training would go to the gym after all in order to do the things that they did they needed to keep in top shape. So while it makes sense that Ruben would go to the gym it is surprising that the two of them actually did most of their routine together. 

"Alright what's happening with Ruben" Jaune said with a voice full of nothing but concern for his friend. "Ruben my bro, shit man I don't know how to say this he bascially ran out after an argument with Weiss." Yang said with such a sad voice with a frown covering her face. "It might help if we knew what the argument was about" Ren said with a calm voice trying to make sure that things remained at a calm level and that no arguments were started again. 

"All of us were going over our notes for the day but we still hand't covered Professor Oobleck's class. Ruben pointed this out to which Weiss thought it was a waste of time to. Weiss said some very trans phobic comments which made Ruben yell saying that he was Trans and then run out. After that the three of us started to yell at each other, and that's when you guys come in." Blake stated while trying to remain as calm as possible. 

This definitely wasn't what Team JNPR was expecting at all, the four of them knew that it was probably a serious fight but didn't think it would be something like this. Each one of them was trying to process what they had been told but what was for sure going on in each of their minds was that Weiss was in the wrong. Of course all four of them were still trying to process the thought that Ruben was possibly Transgender but that was something to ask Ruben himself or is it herself. The four of them had no idea how they should refer to him/her for know they would just refer to Ruben as a guy until they got the confirmation from Ruben. 

Out of the four of them the first one to respond was Jaune who turned to Weiss and said "I hope that your sorry for what you said. I don't even want to know what you said. All this time you've told us that you were going to be better then your company then your father but this proves other wise." This hurt Weiss a lot more then she expected it to, being compared to her father is the last thing that she wanted to hear. They all knew about her father after Weiss told them about how terrible he was, so being compared to him hurt to say the very least.

Jaune walked over to Where Weiss was and got in front of her face and continued talking and said "Do you know what Trans People go through in this world? Do you know how hard it is for them? If I had to guess you don't. You probably didn't even bother to think about how your words could affect someone!" This time however he was a lot more aggressive with his words making it clear to Weiss that he was mad at her. All Weiss could do was take it, she knew that she deserved to be yelled out after what she said to Ruben. Slowly but surely tears started to flow down her face and very quietly started to say "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." 

Pyrrah put her hand on Jaune's shoulder and moved him back to where the rest of Team JNPR was and Said "I think that's enough Jaune." She then turned her attention to Blake and said "Can you try calling Ruben and finding out where he's gone." Right as Blake was about to answer the door opened to which Team Jnpr turned around and team WBY stood up to see that Ruben was standing outside. 

Needless to say Ruby was quite surprised to see Team JNPR in her room and while it took her by surprise for a second it also made her realize that this would make things a little easier and a littler harder. On one hand she would know be able to tell most of her friends all at once and on the other had she had to tell them all at once. Of Course Ruby knew that was hypocritical and that those statements contradicted each other but those statements were still so very much true. 

Ruby still feeling confident due to Ozpin's words marched forward into her dorm room and closed the door behind her and looked at all of them and said "While I don't know why you guys are here I'm guessing that you've already been told what happened, so I might as well tell all of you then. I'm Trans, and I know that some of you might not like that or might hate me for whatever reason but I don't care. It will suck if were not friends anymore but I just want all of you to know that I'm still the same person and nothing has changed for me, I'm still the same person and that I care for each and every one of you. And well I guess my name is Ruby now so yeah." After that long of a speech Ruby had no idea how to end it which while it was embarrassing for her she still didn't care, she was proud of herself for saying what needed to be said. 

Not even a second later was it that Ruby was being pulled into a massive group hug with everyone in it except for Weiss. Yang was of course one of the one's in the center of the hug who had her hand on top of Ruby's head. Yang saying "Of Course I Still Love you sis, like you said nothing's changed at all. Anyone that hurts you will get one hell of a beating from me you can count on that." While Blake Said "I knew some Trans Friends back in the White Fang. I didn't care then and I still don't. Ruby who you are is what matters most, you get to define who you are."

The massive group hug ended and each member of Team JNPR went up to Ruby and told her something different. Jaune Said "Hey were both team leader buddies nothing's changed in my book. Plus one of my sisters is also trans, and I've seen what she's had to go through. So if you ever need help don't be a stranger" Ren Said "Well Who else would I read books with, I still haven't finished the one that you gave me. Nothings changed in my book either." Pyrrha said "Ruby is a nice beautiful name, it really suits you. Your a wonderful person don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Ruby didn't know what she was expecting but she certainly wasn't expecting all of this love and praise from her friends. So of course Ruby did what she always did and started to tear up a little bit but quickly stopped when she noticed that Weiss was still sitting on her bed. "Can All of you please give me a moment alone with Weiss" Ruby asked everyone else in the room. To which Yang wanted to say something but was shushed by Blake who just pulled Yang out of the room with her, while everyone else in team JNPR left the room with Blake and Yang. 

Taking a look at her she noticed that Weiss was trying to hide her face from her, so Ruby went over to Weiss and sat down right next to her. "Weiss can you please look at me?" Ruby's voice was filled with sadness. Weiss turned to look at Ruby who noticed that Weiss's eye's were very much red and noticed that there was a red tinge on Weiss's cheek. If Ruby had to guess Weiss was probably slapped by one of her teammates. "I'm sorry Ruby, I really am, I messed up, please forgive me." Weiss said while she was crying. 

"I can't lie and say that it didn't hurt because it did, but I still forgive you. Can I ask why you think those things, if it's to much I understand." Ruby said in a very calm voice that was full of nothing but love and care.

"It's not to much and you deserve the truth. To be honest it's because of my dad of course. I grew up with him saying nothing but disgusting things about Transgender people and well that carried over a little bit, but that isn't the whole truth. I think it's because I'm questioning my gender myself. I've always thought to myself that she and her have never sounded right or correct and after Oobleck's lecture I found that there's this thing called Gender-Neutral Pronouns like they,  and them. And it felt so right when I referred to myself like that, and I panicked. So when you brought it up I shrank back to my past." Weiss said while trying not to cry but failing miserably. 

To Which Ruby simply put her arm around Weiss and Said "I had no idea I'm so sorry Weiss." The two of them sat there for at least a good five minutes before Ruby turned to Weiss and Said "Are you ready to face them yet?" "I think I am, plus we  can't keep them waiting outside forever." Weiss said with a small smile. 

Ruby Opened the door and let everyone back inside the room. Weiss simply looked at everyone and said "I know what I did was wrong, and While I've already apologized to Ruby I feel like I owe all of you an apology as well, so I'm sorry. While there is no excuse for what I did I do want to still explain why I was such an Ice queen. " Weiss Hated calling their selves that but knew that it would go a long way with their apology. 

"After Oobleck's lecture I found that apparently there are Gender-Neutral pronouns like they and them and I tried them out on myself and It just  felt so right. So when Ruby mentioned Trans People I just panicked and reverted back to my old self. I apologize so much for what I did, causing all of this panic and I hope you can forgive me, and that all of you can try to use they and them pro-nouns with me." Weiss said in a very sincere voice. 

Everyone in the room looked at Weiss and turned to each other and just nodded their heads and then moved to Weiss and put them in a group hug. "Weiss while What you did was wrong, I forgive you, after all it looks like Ruby already has." Yang said. While Blake said "Just don't do it again and we won't have a problem." Meanwhile Jaune said "I'm sorry as well, What I said went to far and I hope you can forgive me for that. And your damn right that all of us will use your pronouns." Weiss responded by saying "No you don't need to apologize, you helped more then you can imagine."

Ren said "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough telling us this Weiss." Nora simply said "Well I guess I won't break your legs, you do seem really sorry." Pyrrha being the last one just says "It takes a lot of guts to acknowledge one's wrong doings. You've managed to do that a lot of times here at Beacon. I'm glad to be your friend Weiss." After that all of them break out of the group hug. 

After all of that the eight of them just talked with each other when one of them pointed out that it was already past midnight so JNPR said goodbye to everyone and walked to their dorm. Team RWBY decided instead of sleeping in their beds that they would all just put their blankets and pillows on the floor and sleep together. After the day that they had the four of them wanted to sleep together, since the four of them were as tight as a family and they each loved each other. The four of them would continue to face hardships together but would get through it all after all they were a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this FIc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the fic in general. Let me know if you want to see a sequel of this Fic, The sequel would contain the LGBT club that Coco and Velvet are a part of. Honestly my first idea for this Fic turned out a lot differently then how it actually turned out. I was originally going to have the Fic contain the Club but I ended up ending it before that. So if you all want a sequel let me know down in the comments.   
> This is by far the longest Chapter I have ever made, So I hope you all enjoy it. I also Think this is by far the Best Chapter in this Fic.


End file.
